


Sweet Brother

by Varydox



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blood, Blood As Lube, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, Blood Magic, Blood and Gore, Demon Blood, Demon Sex, Demoncest, F/M, Fallen Angels, M/M, Multi, Rough Oral Sex, Tail Sex, Transformation, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varydox/pseuds/Varydox
Summary: How Satan and Asmodeus became the dynamic duo they are today
Relationships: Asmodeus/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Sweet Brother

**Author's Note:**

> CHECK. THE. TAGS. This is a demoncest fic with vore (eating another and getting gratification from it). If you aren't into that, please move on.

The fall had been an adjustment for all six brothers- they had all known upon joining Lucifer's rebellion, somewhere deep down, that they'd never succeed in taking over the Celestial Realm. In fact, that had not been their goal, the goal was to make their Father see reason and understand so many of his rules simply did not make sense and needed to be changed; the goal was to save the Virtue of Patience, who had saved her human lover who was doomed to die prematurely. And yet, despite all they set out to do, they had failed.

For each brother, the adjustment period was different and painful as each suffered in their own way. Some had mutilated themselves- Mammon overcome with his newfound greed, plucking the feathers from his beautiful corvus tail after seeing them gleam and shine in the light of the Devildom's moon; Leviathan, after seeing the beautiful wings his brothers had retained, would look at his his own which had become stunted, as though the long prehensile serpent's tail was enough to not require wings that actually served a purpose. In a fit of envious rage at how unfair it was, he tore his own wings from his back. Beelzebub had not grown a tail and Belphegor's wings had been so badly broken in the fall that they needed to be removed. The brothers were more than aware of how in a "moment of weakness", as the Avatar of Pride had called it, Lucifer ripped one pair of wings and the tail from himself. The eyes of the peacock tail were the only ones to see the birth of Satan, each one judging the Morning Star as the blonde demon stared at his raven haired sire- eyes aflame with rage. 

Each brother changed at a different stage after the fall, Lucifer was already a demon when they had arrived, his change complete. Then came Sachiel, who was an angel of charity and wealth, the very embodiment of the virtue of charity, who the King of the Devildom renamed Mammon. It wasn't long after when Leviathan, once known as Zadkiel, the angel of forgiveness and mercy, was introduced. But when Satan was born, Lailah, Camael, and Jegudiel had still retained their angelic forms, or at least what was left of them as their feathers molted and their skulls pounded, but soon after the other three were reborn as Asmodeus, Beelzebub, and finally Belphegor.

Before the change, however, Lucifer had instructed Lailah to take care of Satan. He had always been a bit egotistical, which considering he was the Jewel of Heaven until the fall, it would be expected, however he was also very soothing to be around, almost as though his presence alone could calm any angry beast. Taking care of the newly born Avatar of Wrath helped Lailah direct his attentions away from one of the new sensations he felt. While he would eat well, he had a hunger- a lust for something more. Until he first felt it from Satan- he could almost taste lust coming from the other demon, only a small amount hidden deep within the wrath, like a snake sensing moisture.

"Satan?" Lailah said his name with some trepidation.

The blonde simply watched him in awe.

"What are you looking at?"

"You're beautiful," Satan hissed.

The angel could no longer contain himself as he found himself against a wall, feathers raining down from his wings onto the floor, Satan pressed against him, teeth clamping down onto Lailah's shoulder until blood flowed. The uncomfortable feeling Lailah had been trying to ignore had fully bloomed as he felt his blood rushing to his groin, a desperate need as his manhood changed along with him, growing in length and girth as his skin became more like flexible scales. It was pleasurable in a way Lailah had never actually experienced but had heard of from angels who were given permission to procreate with each other and humans. As a protector of virgins, mothers during childbirth, and even the very act of conception, Lailah was not uneducated in these matters; if anything, they made him want to see this through. Before he even knew what he was doing, he was on his knees taking Satan's cock into his mouth, needing to taste his new companion. Unable to contain himself or the sin he now ruled over, the angel turned demon had his first experience in a base demonic form and with mild shapeshifting, the wounds that marred his once perfect face seemed to close on their own. The smoothe leathery wings stretched as a surge of pleasure filled his back, eight venom sacs, four on either side of his spine. The new nerve endings grew and wound their way around his spinal discs while the base of the tailbone lengthened into a semi-prehensile tail, the bulb and stinger on the end especially sensitive. The pleasure his new features brought was so intense, he hardly noticed the throbbing of his skull where his new horns tore through, until Satan licked the blood from his forehead.

The scorpion tail almost had a mind of its own, but thankfully, it didn't sting at random. Satan loved that tail in the beginning, wrapping his own tail around Asmodeus', petting two pairs of leathery wings, not to mention how Satan's wrath helped Asmodeus with his newfound lust. It was quite common for Satan to stay with the fallen Virtue, and assist him in Asmodeus' newfound ability to change his shape. Satan's fury came out in a sexual charge, perfect for Asmodeus who, at the time, had no sense of pacing himself; a constant need to be filled with the barbed cock of his new brother, regardless of the form Asmodeus took. One of his absolute favorite things to do now was play with his shapeshifting ability, giving himself different genitalia to try as much as he could; through all of it, regardless of what he gave himself, it didn't matter; he just wanted Satan inside of him. Learning about all of the amazing sensations, the pleasure he felt, nothing was enough but the Avatar of Wrath's cruel treatment, until Satan eventually would pass out, but not before telling his partner that it was alright to continue. This was one of the few things Asmodeus brought with him to the Devildom- consent mattered to him. He wanted to be loved, adored, doted on, and revered, especially if it ended with him fucking his partner.

Eventually, however, Lucifer had said enough was enough, that the 4th and 5th born could no longer lock themselves away in Asmodeus' room, fucking until neither could move. "You have new duties to attend to, by order of Lord Diavolo," Lucifer glared down at Asmodeus. "It's time for Satan to be with the others- and you need to find your place as the avatar of Lust." Asmodeus felt a twinge of anger towards his eldest brother, taking his darling Satan away from him! But, the youngest demon kept finding himself in Asmodeus' bed each night, precum leaking from him as he desperately searched for any of Asmodeus' holes. Soon, vanilla sex wasn't all Asmodeus was craving, when Asmodeus had an idea.

"Satan, wanna try something new~?"

"Like what?" the blonde demon cocked an eyebrow at Asmodeus, who had been admiring Satan's skeletal tail, fingering every ridge with a featherlight touch.

"I want to know how it will feel to have your tail in my ass, pleeeeeeeeease?"

Asmodeus' cheeks were glowing pink when Satan looked at him, pupils already blown out like a cat who had found prey.

"Beg me for it."

Asmodeus whimpered and mewled pathetically, getting on his knees, placing his face and hands in Satan's lap, purring loudly. Satan had seen his brother in fits of lustful passion before, but the look in his eyes had him forget his previous words and waste no time in ripping Asmodeus' clothes from him, causing the older one to complain mildly at the loss.

"Shut it ~" Satan growled as he buried his cock within Asmo's mouth, using his hands on the back of the other demon's head to keep him from getting away- not that Asmodeus would want to. The ridged tail wrapped itself around the bulb of Asmo's stinger, stroking and squeezing the bright pink venom from it, coating itself with the substance. Every nerve within the Demon King of Lust was on fire, burning for more as the end of Satan's tail toyed with Asmodeus' entrance. Unable to speak, Asmodeus hummed around the other demon's dick, the vibrations causing his knees to buckle as he clenched his teeth. The ever present wrath and fury that was Satan was perfect for Asmodeus. He whined with a lustful look in his eyes as the bony tail entered him, painful but feeling incredibly intoxicating. The feeling of tearing and the scent of blood was not lost on either of the demons, in fact it urged them on. This too became a nightly ritual, but it simply wasn't enough for Asmodeus, realizing a third partner would be ideal. But after centuries of their games, he was surprised and confused when Satan did not join him in his bed, and even more so when Satan, for the first time, turned him down the next morning.

"Why? You want me all to yourself instead?" Asmodeus traced Satan's cheek, only to have his hand swatted away when he asked if they could add a third party.

"I just don't want to," the avatar of wrath responded, focusing on a book he had found in the library.

"Later then?"

"Asmodeus, I'm just not interested."

Asmodeus looked at him with confusion.

"I- did I do something wrong? Do you want something different? I can become anyone you want!"

Satan sighed and placed his book down before standing and pulling the shorter demon into a hug.

"I just don't want to have sex with you, don't you understand?" 

Asmodeus didn't understand, but didn't pester Satan further, returning to his room to take care of himself. Asmodeus finally had began to focus on his new duties, learning of all the incredible ways to draw pleasure out of humans and demons, how to make deals with humans where he would ultimately come out on top. It was another couple thousand years, after Asmodeus had perfected his skills of shapeshifting without needing to give it too much thought, when Satan knocked on the Avatar of Lust's door. Asmodeus' partner had been crying out so loudly that Lucifer demanded that Satan tell his brother to shut her up or throw the girl out. 

_ "Shhh~ not to worry, my sweet darling. I'll be right back~"  _

Satan rolled his eyes, focusing away from the door until the scent of blood filled his nostrils. When the door had opened, the beautiful Asmodeus' face was smeared with blood, horns dull with the substance, tail slowly waving behind him as the venom seeped from the tip of his stinger.

"Satan, how may I help you?"

The room beyond him was darkly lit, but Satan could make out the woman on the bed, a human moaning the words "more, please go deeper!" except something was very wrong. While her legs were opened, between them was just a gaping cavity, flesh had been ripped and torn - no, it had been  _ eaten  _ away. The veins around her neck had a light glow to them, telling Satan all he needed to know about her current state. And yet, despite the scene before him, Asmodeus sounded as chipper as ever.

"She's… too loud," was all the fourth born could say.

"Oh~ don't worry brother dear, I'm almost at the vocal cords!" Asmodeus smiled gleefully, fangs stained with his victims blood, before frowning. "But still, I can't rush this."

"Asmodeus, what are you doing?" Satan kept his eyes on the half eaten woman who was still begging for his brother to return to her.

"Oh this is a lowly witch who thought she could make a pact with me to become more powerful," Asmodeus smiled as he grabbed Satan's hand and pulled him into the room, sealing the door with magic. "Look! Wanna see how pretty my sigil is on her?" 

He lay beside her tilting her head so the mark was visible to the Avatar of Wrath. It shone brightly as the florescent venom glowed through the veins in her neck, her moans of pleasure and scent of her blood beginning to take effect on Satan.

"She's mine," Asmodeus said happily, pinching her nipple so she would cry out in ecstasy once more. "And she can't feel any pain!"

The fifth born demon eyed his brother with a sinister grin on his face as he stood and approached Satan from behind.

"I would like to share this delectable meal with my favorite brother~" Asmodeus purred into Satan's ear. "Won't you join me~?"

The Avatar of Wrath found himself licking his lips at the sight before him, the scent of blood, cum, arousal, and...wrath? From Asmodeus? He gazed at his brother with curiousity, wondering where the wrath was directed, partially wondering if he was the target for the Avatar of Lust's current animosity. In fact, he was surprised to find that the woman on the bed was where Asmodeus' wrath settled instead. Almost as though Asmodeus could read his mind, his brother chuckled in a too-pleasant manner.

"This darling human thought she could control me and use me," he whispered, sensing that Satan was enjoying the sight before him. "She needed to be punished, wouldn't my sweet Satan agree?"

He swallowed hard as his body felt as though it had been doused in flames, one of his brother's many new talents was releasing pheromones that could make even the most steadfast demon fall into temptation of carnal desire. 

"Would you like to join me?"

Satan gave his answer by crashing his lips against the Avatar of Lust's, claws tearing into eachothers clothing and skin, the softness of Asmodeus' wings flapping behind him. "I missed you," Satan whispered, a soft comparison to how rough and harsh his body responded to the events he now found himself in. Asmodeus grinned as Satan's fangs sank into him, that incredible skeletal tail winding around his own, venom pumping.

In a rushed fashion, they found themselves on the bed with the human woman who had started to fade, until the scorpion tail injected her once more. Asmodeus reached into the cavity that had once been her stomach, coating his hand with her blood while Satan lay upon her, kissing and licking at her nipples. He arched his back when he felt Asmodeus' finger circling his entrance, the witch's blood a welcome lubricant once he felt his ass being stretched. Asmodeus kissed his brothers lower back, whispering words of praise and encouragement while Satan began to eat away at the woman's breasts, as he inserted his finger into the other demon. With a harsh growl, Satan found himself pushing against Asmodeus, his cock twitching between his legs. Usually, in the beginning, Asmodeus would never have done this; he had only wanted to be filled to the brim by his charge. 

While Satan would have never admitted it, he had tried to fuck himself with his tail, but had been taken aback by the pain he felt- suddenly fearful of what he had been doing to the demon who had been caring for him, wondering if Asmodeus had been in pain. It was the first time Satan felt a new emotion, beyond wrath and lust, this one was complicated as it came with a slew of other emotions-concern, pity, fear, and sympathy- which caused him to not slip into Asmodeus' room that one night, afraid of hurting his sweet, soft brother. The nickname Asmodeus had given him felt so wrong to him, "Sweet Satan", when he was anything but sweet. But now, as Asmodeus fucked him with his fingers, using the magical components of the witch's blood, Satan felt nothing but pleasure. Soon, the fingers were replaced by what Satan knew could only be the head of the petaled cock, now drenched in hot blood stretching him open as the aphrodisiac precum brought him to the first of what would be many orgasms that night.

Shoving the witch's body from his bed, having taken in every last bit of magical energy she had possessed making her nearly deceased body completely useless, Asmodeus ordered Satan to get on his back. Their time away had shown the Avatar of Lust that while, yes it was fun to get fucked and used, it was also fun to be the one in control, to dominate another. 

"What's wrong, dear?" Asmo hissed as he thrust roughly into Satan, feeling his knot growing. "Does your cock ache for me?"

"Asmo~" Satan threw his head back.

"Would you like to fuck me when I'm done with you?"

It made Satan sound like a sex toy, not his brother, yet the incredible thing was that he didn't care. He had missed Asmodeus immensely and had been feeling regret for his decision. He felt his member straining, needing to be in something, needing the Avatar of Lust, as he felt the strange flowery cock within him grow, the petals blooming as Asmodeus spilled over into him. But he did not pull out. Satan looked at him, an unspoken question as his dick rubbed against his stomach when Asmodeus leaned down to kiss his ear.

"Beg me for it."


End file.
